


There's a First Time for Everything

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Jake is a good boyfriend, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nog is my gay son, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pride Parades, Public Display of Affection, Spoilers, They're in love cowards, andorians are my favorite okay, briefly, smoothies, soft boyfriends, sometimes Nog is insecure, sunscreen is gross, you can't be me and not love Shran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: While on Earth for Starfleet duties, Jake forces Nog to go to a pride parade. Nog hates the sun and Jake hates his whining, but he loves him nonetheless.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Series: Pride Month 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	There's a First Time for Everything

Going to the Pride Parade wasn’t their original plan. Nog had Starfleet duties to complete on Earth and Jake obviously went with him. Who knows what kind of adventures he could get himself into? But then the meeting was postponed for a few days, emergency diplomatic mission or whatever, so they’re left to their own devices for a few days. They were going to stay in their hotel room, watching old human programs and eating room service, but then Jake saw there would be a pride parade. He should’ve figured since it’s June. 

It would be Jake’s first pride parade and it would be too for Nog. How romantic it would be to go to pride with your partner? So, Jake persuaded Nog to go with him. Even explained what it was. A fun parade with gay floats and gay people and allies in the crowds? What would be a better way to spend the afternoon? 

Nog reluctantly went with it. He didn’t enjoy Earth’s hot, humid summers. The sun was ridiculously hot, and required for him to wear sunscreen. He hated it. But going would make Jake so he would have to battle through it, including the gross feeling of sunscreen. Jake’s looking forward to a Ferengi being in the crowd, especially with a human as his boyfriend. It’ll be an interesting experience. 

“I hate this so much,” Nog continues to complain, rubbing sunscreen on his bare skin. 

“I offered to do it for you!” Jake reminds, whining. 

Nog scoffs. “No, that’s weird. Even for us.”

Jake thinks they’ve shared far more intimate gestures than putting on sunscreen, but doesn’t fight it. If Nog wants to complain, he’ll complain. He’s good at it when he wants to be. He would know, Nog still complains about Jake’s lack of cleanliness (he’s trying to work on it, really. Anything for Nog). 

“You can’t complain when you could’ve avoided it,” Jake argues, watching Nog grimace at the lotion on his hands. 

Nog simply glares. 

Even glaring, Jake thinks he’s cute. There’s so much defiant energy in his small form. He loves him, complaining or not. He wouldn’t be Nog without complaining. Jake thinks he gets it from Quark. The man  _ loves  _ to have everyone know his difficulties and annoyances. 

Jake comes up to Nog, putting his hands on Nog’s sides. He pinches at the skin, teasing him and Nog squirms. He kisses Nog’s nose, sunscreen be damned. 

“You’re adorable,” Jake says. 

Nog steps out of his reach. “And you’re annoying.”

Jake laughs. 

  
  


Jake pulls along, navigating through the building crowd. The parade hasn’t reached this part of town yet, giving them time to get settled. He knows they’re getting looks, a human holding hands with a Ferengi. A grumpy, miserable one. They stop into a smoothie place, providing Nog air conditioning as Jake tries to find something to drink that isn’t coffee (even though iced coffee would be great right now). 

The smoothie types are themed off of old human songs. He takes note that all the smoothies are based off of songs by queer artists. Jake gets one based off of “The Bitch is Back” by Elton John, thinking it fits his current mood while he himself gets “Careless Whisper.” Even he knows that iconic saxophone. 

When their order comes up, Jake gives it to Nog who takes it without complaint. He has grown to enjoy the taste of human food and drinks over the past few years. Jake sits with Nog at the table facing the window, allowing Nog to have as much air conditioning as possible before the parade. Nog doesn’t say anything for a long time, drinking his smoothie in silence. 

“Maybe I could get you some spray on sunscreen next time. It might be more tolerable for you,” Jake speculates, ending their silence. 

“Probably not,” Nog grumbles. 

Nog goes back to his drink, going back to his funk. Jake can’t believe he’s this hung up over sunscreen. 

Jake leans closer to Nog, wanting to have a quieter exchange. “Is this really all about the sunscreen or is there something else bothering you?”

Nog stops sucking on his straw, and then looks at Jake. “This isn’t my first pride parade, okay?”

He doesn’t make his disappointment clear. Jake really did want this to be a first for them. “You should’ve told me! We could’ve done something else!”

Nog becomes defensive, turning to completely face Jake. “No, I wanted to go with you.” He sighs, his shoulders falling slack. “I don’t know, I was just so out of place last time. Even with my other gay friends. It feels like everyone is staring at you when you’re the  _ only  _ person of your kind at an event. It’s different on the station, you all know me. Same at the Academy, I made friends. But this- this isn’t like that.”

Jake places a hand on Nog’s shoulder, offering a sign of comfort. “Hey, I’ll be the first human in love with a Ferengi at this thing. If you think people are looking at you, assume they’re looking at our height difference! It is noticeable, Nog.”

Nog huffs, some sort of amusement. “You are an overgrown tree.”

Jake kisses his cheek. “That’s the spirit!”

Deciding they’ve been sitting here long enough, Jake stands up. He offers his hand to Nog, giving him unnecessary help getting out of the chair.. He just wanted to hold his hand again, honestly. Jake scouts out a spot closest to the street, trying to provide an easy way for Nog to see the festivities. 

Nog moves to stand in front of Jake at the curb, Jake throwing his arms over Nog’s shoulders naturally. It’s nice to be out somewhere in public where no one knows them personally. It’s sort of awkward to kiss your boyfriend in front of his colleagues or uncle. Most definitely when said boyfriend is irresistible. 

“If you need to sit down at any time, please let me know, okay?” Jake says to Nog. 

“Don’t baby me, Jake,” Nog grumbles, shifting in Jake’s embrace. 

Jake doesn’t fight him. “Alright.”

Once the parade begins, Jake notices that Nog can’t seem to stop smiling. He laughs too on occasion just from the joy of it all. Jake sways Nog every so often, Nog’s hands coming up to be on top of Jake’s clasped hands. They’re cute as a couple, Jake knows this. 

“Nog!” 

Nog starts laughing, removing his hands from Jake to wave at the shouting voice. Jake sees her then, part of the Federation float. He merely laughs at the sight of officers on a float at a parade. Community outreach is important, Jake guesses. 

She’s an Andorian, jumping off of the float to run over to Nog. She’s an ensign, not promoted to Nog’s lieutenant junior grade rank yet. Jake takes some sort of pride over it. 

“Tillas!” Nog greets, smiling at the blue-skinned officer. 

She’s pretty, antennas bent with excitement and a kind smile. Her head is shaved, a buzzcut being the only sign of white hair. Jake is surprised to see an Andorian in a Starfleet uniform. They’re allies to the Federation, part of the founders too, but being a member of the Imperial Guard is a much higher honor than serving in Starfleet. 

“A lieutenant now?” Tillas notes, “Impressed. Especially since when you arrived at the academy you were such a clutz.”

“He’s a war hero,” Jake brags. He feels partially bad, knowing Nog hates being called that. 

Tillas looks at Jake with a grin. “Oh, I know… Jake Sisko. Everyone heard back here. We all need to be informed on how our precious, first Ferengi is doing.” She crosses her arms, looking him over. “I see Nog finally got you on his arm. He never shut up about you. Annoyingly in love if you ask me. Gag worthy.”

If Nog begins to blush, Jake doesn’t make a mention of it. “Well, I think your infatuation with women was annoyingly precious. I think we’re even.”

She rolls her eyes, arms still crossed. 

“It’s interesting to see an Andorian member of Starfleet. A nice interesting though!” Jake comments. 

Tillas shrugs. “Oh ya know, I guess I was too soft to be a member of the Imperial Guard. I didn’t have the whole Machiavelli aspect or whatever.” One of her antennae bends in annoyance, immediately uncrossing her arms to point at Jake. “Don’t think I can’t beat your ass though!”

Jake laughs. He can see why Nog hang out with her. She’s fun, but she was probably in the same boat as Nog. One of her kind in their class.

Tillas looks back to the float making its way farther down the street. “I should be going before they forget about me.” She steps back, waving at the both of them. “It was nice to see you, Nog!” 

She runs off, chasing after the float. 

“Well… she’s certainly entertaining,” Jake says. 

Nog chuckles. “She wasn’t lying on the beat your ass part. I’ve seen her beat people up. For valid reasons, I assure you.”

“I wasn’t doubting her, Nog.”

He kisses the top of Nog’s head. It’s one of his favorite things to kiss, easy access. Jake tightens his hold of Nog, pulling him closer to him. Nog leans back without complaint. It’s moments like these, Nog falling into Jake’s embrace, where Jake wonders why it took them so long to get here. He should marry him already. They’re nearing their mid-twenties. That’s old enough, right? Jake smiles at the thought. 

  
  


Jake has the hotel room to himself while Nog is at the meeting. He isn’t exactly sure what it’s about, but with Nog as the only Ferengi Starfleet officer he can assume it’s something to do with Ferenginar. His dad is the new Grand Nagus too. Maybe some treaty? Who knows? 

“How’d it go?” Jake asks, hearing the door open and close. 

Nog goes directly to their shared bed, taking off his Starfleet jacket. The yellow undershirt being on full display. Jake’s laying on the bed, padd in his hand and writing a report. When he gets blocked, he goes off to writing some fake wedding vows for Nog. It’s a good way to channel feelings. 

“It was fine. Went as expected,” Nog answers blandly. A boring meeting then. 

Nog falls back, curling into Jake’s side with his head on Jake’s shoulder. He exhales shakily, tired for the day. Jake turns off the padd, throwing it to his side to give Nog his full attention. They lay in the quiet for a bit, Nog relaxing to the rising of Jake’s chest. 

“We should get married,” Nog says suddenly. 

Jake’s heart rate increases, but he tries to stay calm. That’s not something you say so calmly. At least to Jake it is. Maybe Ferengi tradition isn’t the same. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to settle himself. “Yeah, we should.”

Nog sits up, leaning over Jake. “Are you serious?”

He nods quickly, starting to smile at the development settling in. “Yes, Nog. I love you. And we’ve been romantically involved for what? Five years? Known each other longer than that as best friends.”

“I’ll have to read what the new marriage contract is on Ferenginar before we make any plans.”

Jake agrees, cupping Nog’s face and kissing him. Perhaps going on a vacation with Nog, business or not, was the best thing that’s happened in a  _ long  _ time. 

  
  



End file.
